Crónicas SUZU
by Dreavus
Summary: Un grupo de jóvenes aparecen en un planeta en en que lucharan por sobrevivir y volver a la tierra en una especie de competición en la que solo en grupo, con confianza y respeto conseguiran vivir ¿o no?, amor, valor y accion en esta gran historia.
1. Chapter 1

_Buenas a todos dejo aquí mi primera obra hecha con mucho trabajo y con dedicación os garantizo emoción e impacto así como que me matéis por la decisión de la dirección que tomara la historia la cual ya tengo acabada así que los capítulos saldrán de manera continua espero que os guste y no desesperéis el final será apoteósico XD._

_Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen. _

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**un día de todos**

Era un día soleado como cualquier otro, un poco de brisa marina procedente de la playa al pie de la ciudad que ayudaba a soportar el calor. Sasuke se levanto con ganas, desayuno, se fue al gimnasio y se preparo para la universidad, Sasuke era un chico de 20 años de complexión normal siempre llevaba un gesto serio, era el típico chico que le gustaba las películas de batallas y guerras en cuanto a música tenía claro que Black Eyes Pears eran sus ídolos a pesar de que le gustaba el pop y un poco de heavy. Aquella mañana había quedado con Sakura una chica guapa de la misma edad de ojos brillantes y expresivos, delgadilla con una bonita sonrisa, tenia gusto para vestir, saliendo de su casa y cruzando el puente llego Sasuke a casa de Sakura y toco al portero.

-¡Que!, bajas gorda que me voy a freír aquí abajo- Dijo Sasuke con tono burlón al oír como descolgaba Sakura el telefonillo del portal, dos minutos después Sakura bajaba con sus típicos pantalones vaqueros ajustados, un top que le pegaba con una bonita chaqueta y esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba en su rostro,

-¿Vamos? Dijo Sakura mientras adelantaba a Sasuke con un gracioso saltillo, cuando cruzaban la esquina pudieron ver como el autobús cruzaba enfrente de sus ojos, en ese justo momento.

-¡joder! Ya lo perdemos- Dijo Sakura con cara de decepción pero sin darle tiempo a continuar Sasuke agarro su muñeca sin siquiera mirarla y tiro de ella corriendo por medio de la calle, el autobús ya había llegado a la parada y los demás estudiantes que se dirigían a la universidad empezaban a subirse solo una amplia calle y un paso de cebra separaba el autobús de la curiosa pareja pero con una rápido sprint y esquivando un par de coches Sasuke consiguió para al autobús con unos golpes en la ventana justo cuando comenzaba a continuar su camino. Cuando Sasuke se giro vio a Sakura jaleando y curvada mientras se agarraba a la barra del bus

-¡Ves, no lo perdimos!-Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa en la cara -Debería hacer una apuesta cada vez que dices que perdemos el autobús- Dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada mientras se preparaba para la típica queja de Sakura.

-Por eso quiero que vengas a recogerme, si es por mí, ya habría perdido el autobús- Añadió en tono sarcástico mientras se arreglaba el pelo. Al llegar a la universidad Sasuke se despidió de Sakura y se dirigieron a sus clases Sasuke era estudiante de derecho mientras Sakura prefirió la enfermería lo cual provocaba que siempre estuviera un poco liada con las clases. Como cualquier día al acabar a universidad se encontraban en la parada y volvían juntos a sus casas mientras discutían de las clases. Al llegar a sus respectivas casas y cenar Sasuke pasaba las horas leyendo mientras hablaba con Sakura por skype sobre planes de fin de semana.

-Este fin de nos toca salir un poco que estoy cansada de los exámenes- Dijo Sakura.

-¡Pero más te vale arreglarte!- Dijo Sasuke para intentar picar a Sakura siguieron así por un par de horas cuando Sasuke se noto cansado se despidió de Sakura, se fue a ducharse salió con el vapor de la ducha y la toalla en la cintura mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla azul y blanca, al llegar al cuarto se puso el pijama cogió el móvil y comenzó a escribir "mañana, por la mañana no iré a la uní que tengo que estudiar por la tarde nos vemos ^^"

"ok, pero mañana saldré más tarde así que me tendrás que esperar T^T" Sasuke resoplo al ver el mensaje de Sakura en ese momento se despidió con un "Bye" y dejo el teléfono en la cómoda mientras se recostaba en la cama unos segundo después sonaba el pitido característico del whatsApp pero no se molesto en cogerlo pues sabía que sería Sakura despidiéndose -mañana ya lo miro- pensó mientras se acomodaba en la cama, estaba demasiado cansado para levantarse de nuevo a mirar el móvil.

El día se había pasado rápido, como otro cualquiera entre semana y de lo único que tenía ganas Sasuke era de poder descansar el fin de semana y salir con Sakura y sus amigos, la noche fue tranquila con una luna creciente blanca cuyo resplandor entraba por la ventana, aunque la luz de la noche iluminaba de forma tenue la habitación a Sasuke no le molestaba, es más le gustaba dormir sin echar la persiana la luz de la luna sobre la cama le proporcionaba tranquilidad y le ayudaba a dormir. De vez en cuando se levantaba por la noche a picar en la cocina si le entraba algo de hambre, por su parte Sakura se quedaba un rato mas con su gato acostado sobre sus piernas mientras acababa unos proyectos para poder estar libre el fin de semana, sabía que tendría las clases temprano así que apago el portátil quito todos los peluches de encima de su cama, dejo la bata sobre la silla y se metió en la cama con su pijama de Snoopy mientras su gata se acomodaba en sus pies junto a un peluche de un oso rosa mullido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que os haya gustado la historia comienza que os divertíais.

Dejen Reviews! :D


	2. Llegada

El primer capítulo de la saga. espero que os guste y os entretenga tanto como a mi hacerlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**llegada **

El día se presentaba normal para Sasuke, aunque esta vez le costó un poco levantarse debido a que se sentía un poco cansado y no tenía ganas de levantarse. Estuvo 5 min en la cama mirando el techo con la colcha tapándole el torso pero pronto se estiro y con un pequeño impulso se sentó en la cama y se levanto ,se dirigió al baño ,se arreglo, se ducho y se dirigió a la cocina mientras encendía la televisión , se preparo unos cereales y se sentó en la mesa ,al terminar dejo el tazón en el fregadero y se dirigió a su cuarto, abrió el armario para ponerse unos Levis ,una camisa blanca con un dibujo en blanco y negro en conjunto con su camisa roja de cuadros abierta y su chaqueta de cuero marrón favorita después cogió unas botas abiertas altas se la puso, se hecho su colonia y después de lavarse los dientes y arreglarse el pelo oyó un ruido, era un ruido agudo pero fino en ese momento Sasuke se llevo las manos a los oídos he intento amortiguar el ruido, de repente sin saber como, el ruido ceso enseguida Sasuke se asomo al patio de la comunidad para ver si el ruido había podido ser producido por algún vecino, al echar un largo vistazo y comprobar que no había nada fuera de lo común se dirigió al salón y miró la calle a través de las ventanas esperando encontrar alguna moto o alguna obra de la calle la cual pudiese haber provocado el ruido sin embargo no encontró nada fuera de lo común, con un suspiro lo dejo pasar y se dio la vuelta en ese momento el móvil sonó con el típico de mensaje de whatsapp seguramente de Sakura diciéndole que se diese prisa, cogió el móvil y quito el bloqueo, con una leve sonrisa miraba el mensaje de Sakura diciendo que la acompañara a la universidad que hoy entraría más tarde, se dirigió hacia la entrada cogió sus gafas Ray Ban se miro una última vez al espejo del cuarto de baño y abrió la puerta mientras se colocaba los cascos, en ese mismo momento, miro de frente,

- ¡que coñ…! -Grito y en un acto reflejo se protegió la cara con el brazo ante una inusual luz blanca.

Pero al abrir los ojos a los pocos segundos, se dio cuenta de que lo que había realmente frente a él era como una especie de manto que cubría la entrada, era como aterciopelado y desprendía una tenue luz Sasuke dudo unos momento, hecho una mirada a los bordes en busca de alguna explicación de que era aquello y después miro a su alrededor en busca de cámaras, sin conseguir ver nada extraño.

- ¡Hola! ,¿Hay alguien? -Pregunto en voz alta sin obtener respuesta.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no solo no oía a nadie sino que no escuchaba nada ni ruido de la calle ni sonidos de pájaros ni el típico vecino con la radio puesta mientras se aseaba por la mañana, cogió un cuchillo carnicero que tenía en la cocina he inspecciono la casa pero no había nadie, se asomo a la calle pero tampoco había nadie, ni siquiera un coche pasaba pero algo no estaba bien, se veía borrosa el final de la calle incluso los edificios de enfrente, como si una niebla transparentes los cubriera, se paso la manga por los ojos por si era alguna legaña pero nada, todo seguía igual se dirigió a la puerta y acerco el cuchillo hacia el extraño velo, el cuchillo toco el velo y se introdujo como si este fuera una especie de barrera de liquido blanco, solo metió medio cuchillo y después lo saco, para su sorpresa el cuchillo salió igual ni siquiera se mancho, cogió el móvil.

-Vamos, ¡vamos!- Decía mientras comprobaba como no había cobertura ni internet.

Así que acerco la mano al velo, introdujo un poco los dedos, el liquido era cálido y con una textura parecida al plástico, sintió algo duro he introdujo la mano para intentar cogerlo pero le resbalo de los dedos así que en un impulso metió el brazo y agarro lo que fuera eso, de repente la masa se movió y en cuestión de segundos lo succiono por completo, se sentía desorientado abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron ramas, ramas de árboles espesos, se giro y observo que se encontraba en medio de lo que parecía una jungla, el ambiente era húmedo, enseguida se levanto y noto en su espalda el peso de dos espadas medianas atadas mediante unas correas de cuero que se cruzaban en su pecho, desenvaino una espada y la observo, era de un acero brillante oscuro, con unos pequeños detalles que salían de la empuñadura y no llegaban a más de la mitad de la hoja, no era muy pesada y estaba extremadamente afilada, la hoja no era muy gruesa pero lo suficiente para no doblarse con facilidad, miro a su alrededor esperando que algo saliese de la maleza pero, el ruido de pájaros era lo único que sentía, con un poco de esfuerzo se quito las espadas de la espalda y se las ato al cinturón con ayuda de la correa del pantalón, miro a su alrededor y se dirigió hacia el punto más elevado que viese, a los pocos minutos andado observo unas figuras, eran dos jóvenes de estatura media, una chica de pelo corto moreno y con aspecto deportista que se agarraba del brazo de un chico de pelo algo largo y oscuro un poco más alto que ella, ella llevaba un arco cruzado en el pecho junto a una carcasa enganchada a su cintura con un puñado de flechas con plumas rojas, el sin embargo tenía un escudo en forma del triangulo un poco abombado que tenía un aspecto marrón dorado parecido al del juego de Zelda, también se fijo en que sobresalía una empuñadura de metal y una punta de cuero, claramente le pareció una espada, un poco más grande que las suyas ,sigilosamente Sasuke se quito los zapatos unió los nudos y se los colgó al cuello, sin perderlos de vista se acerco por su espalda sin hacer ruido, intentando evitar las hojas secas y las ramas, cuando ya estuvo cerca desenvaino las espada con un pequeño sonido de metal y se acerco de un pequeño acelerón, para cuando la pareja se dio la vuelta el ya se les había echado encima.

-¿Quiénes sois y donde estamos? -Dijo Sasuke mientras apuntaba a la pareja con una espada en cada mano.

No sabemos nada, estamos igual que tu dijo el chico con acritud manteniendo la compostura y sin importarle que tuviera la punta de una espada apuntando su pecho, soy Neji y ella es Tenten continuo mientras señalaba a la chica que le sujetaba el brazo de forma que parecía que se lo iba a arrancar ,

-"Si estuviera un poco más tensa podría explotar"- Pensó Sasuke.

-Parece que estamos en el mismo bando, dejadme adivinar una especie de velo blanco- explico Sasuke.

-Si, en la puerta- Dijo con voz apagada pero rápida Tenten que estaba menos tensa con el paso del tiempo.

- Seguidme, vamos a buscar un lugar elevado- Pronuncio Sasuke a la vez que señalaba en línea recta entre los árboles.

- ¿Hay alguien?- Sonó en el bosque cerca de donde estaban los tres.

En ese momento y sin decir nada Sasuke corrió hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz chocando con pequeños arbustos y golpeándose con algunas ramas , pero sin desequilibrarse como si algo le persiguiese Neji y Tenten le siguieron un poco más atrás pero eran incapaz de seguirle, Sasuke salto de lado apoyando la mano en un pequeño tronco caído sobre un montículo y amortiguo la caída con las manos provocando que las hojas de suelo se dispersasen a su alrededor por el impacto, miro al frente y todos sus temores se hacían realidad frente a él ,en un claro de la selva Sakura lo miraba con preocupación, tenía la misma ropa que ayer pero en vez de sandalias tenía unos botines marrones y otro arco como el de Tenten le cruzaba el pecho y la carcasa colgaba del su cinturón exactamente igual, Sasuke frunció el ceño y con cara de enfado se dirigió a Sakura.

- ¡Qué haces aquí!, ¿Por qué de todas las personas en el mundo…¡tu!- Dijo con un tono de frustración, esperando alguna respuesta coherente

- ¿Y yo que se? crees que es culpa mía ni siquiera sé donde estamos así que cálmate- grito Sakura con enfado por la reacción de Sasuke.

En ese momento apareció Neji y Tenten. A los pocos segundos de entre los arboles unos metros un poco más al sur corrían un chico de pelo rubio con chaqueta de cuero, poseía una lanza amplia que se sujetaba mediante un cordón de cuero grueso a su espalda, otro chico pelirrojo en chándal de Nine le acompañaba un poco más atrás con un tridente entre sus manos, junto a él un chico de pelo negro con aspecto de heavy y el pelo recogido por una coleta , le seguía ,este era más musculoso que todos los demás y poseía una almádena (una especie de martillo grande con un acabado en punta) todos llegaron al claro, Sasuke y Neji desenvainaron y se pusieron en guardia, al igual que los tres chicos

-¡Quienes sois!, ¿dónde estamos?- Grito el chico del pelo de rubio.

- ¿Qué nos habéis echo?-continuo el chico pelirrojo.

-¡Guardad las armas!- Se apresuro a decir Sasuke mientras envainaba sus espadas.

Se dirigió al chico de rubio y ofreció la mano este se coloco de nuevo el arma a la espalda, soy Deidara y estos son Shikamaru y Sasori dijo mientras señalaba a sus compañeros y le estrechaba la mano a Sasuke, Deidara era un tipo de mirada profunda con un aire prepotente poseía una altura un poco más pequeña que la de Neji, pero era causaba mejor impresión Sasuke no tardo en darse cuenta que el dirigía a los otros dos chicos o tal vez estos simplemente le seguían ,sin embargo Shikamaru era el que más destacaba con una camiseta pegada y unos pantalones vaqueros que combinaban con sus zapatillas, tenía una musculatura considerable, en cuanto a Sasori era más normal con una sudadera de Nine en conjunto con los pantalones, un poco más alto que Deidara pero era apenas imperceptible.

-Nosotros nos dirigimos a algún lugar elevado desde hay será más fácil guiarnos- Dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía a Deidara.

Concordando con Sasuke el grupo se decidió por seguirlo.

- Hasta que sepamos donde estamos deberíamos estar juntos es lo más seguro- Puntualizo Sasuke sin mirar atrás.

Sakura se adelanto un poco y se puso a su lado.

- ¿Dónde crees que estamos?- Pregunto Sakura mientras miraba las espadas de Sasuke.

-No estoy seguro pero esto parece una jungla tropical así que seguramente habrá algunos bichos peligrosos.

- ¡Mirad al suelo, no quiero sorpresas, ni gritos de niñas asustadas!-Grito Sasuke con una sonrisa en la cara por la expresión de pánico de Sakura y Tenten mientras señalaba con el brazo una nueva dirección, Tenten se puso blanca y empezó a mirar como loca para todos lados, Neji le cogió la mano con fuerza.

-No te preocupes, tu sígueme- dijo Neji mientras miraba con una sonrisa a Tenten.

Sasuke se subió a una piedra que se apoyaba en un árbol y echo un vistazo a su alrededor en ese momento Deidara se giro.

-Creo que es por ahí, ese sitio parece mejor- Señalo Deidara.

-Hmp- Respondió Sasuke.

- ¡Mierda! Este martillo es un ¡coñazo!- exclamo Shikamaru, al tiempo Sasori soltó una risa burlona por el comentario.

Tenten y Neji empezaron a hablar con Sasori y Shikamaru acerca de sus vidas, durante el camino Sasori explico que era estudiante de física.

-A primera vista no lo pareces- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, Shikamaru también se animo y resulto que él quería ser Bombero y se estaba preparando para las pruebas físicas, Neji y Tenten contaron que eran pareja desde hace un año, él era organizador de eventos deportivos y ella estudiaba para dar clases deportivas.

-Pegáis mucho- Siguió diciendo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras se unía a Tenten y hablaban sobre sus vidas.

- Sasuke y yo somos de España- Declaro Sakura esperándola respuesta de Tenten.

-Nosotros somos de Zurich - Dijo Tenten con una sonrisa a la que se unió Deidara.

-Pues habláis muy bien el castellano, ¿estáis viviendo en España? –Pregunto Sakura con una expresión de sorpresa.

En ese momento Sasori que estaba a la derecha de Deidara exclamo.

-¿Y eso como lo sabes, llevan todo el rato hablando ingles?- Dijo con voz entrecortada, al oír estas palabras Sasuke se paro junto con Deidara, Shikamaru también lo hizo pero estaba distraído en sus pensamientos así que tenia la típica cara de no saber qué pasaba.

- ¡Eso no puede ser, estáis hablando ingles!-Dijo Deidara lo cual le sorprendió a todos ya que era el único que apenas había hablado durante el trayecto junto con Sasuke aunque Sakura ya se había encargado de contar su vida también, lo que obligo a que Sasuke la corrigiera un poquito.

- Muy bien, vamos a hablar de ese pequeño detalle- dijo Sakura con voz seria mirando a Deidara.

-No me hace ninguna gracia- se expreso Deidara con cara de enfado uniéndose a la conversación.

-Yo soy de Holanda-Declaro Sasori.

- ¡Palermo, Italia!- Declaro Shikamaru con un fuerte torrente de voz.

- A mi modo de ver todos hablamos el mismo idioma así que esto está fuera de haber sido hecho por personas- Dijo Sasuke

-¿ Y si estamos muertos como en "Perdidos"?- Expreso Tenten con voz apagada.

En ese momento Deidara se rio.

-No creo que por cruzar "un velo"-Señalo entre comillas con las manos.

-Hayamos muerto así de repente todos, ¿además que es entonces este lugar?

Esto provoco que Deidara sonriera por primera vez en todo el trayecto, sonrisa a la que se unió Sasuke, Sasori e incluso Neji, Tenten se sintió un poco avergonzada.

- Es una buena ventaja, hemos aprendido idiomas, venga, no perdamos tiempo-Dijo Sasuke en poniéndose serio mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir el camino sin preocuparse por el nuevo acontecimiento, aunque pudo notar como crecía la tensión en el grupo.

- ¡Ya estamos! cerca puedo ver un claro y el cielo- Dijo Sasuke que se había adelantado junto a Shikamaru.

Siguieron un poco mas apartando una hojas y llegaron a un risco Sasuke y Shikamaru se sentaron en el suelo al llegar con un aire extraño cuando los demás llegaron observaron como en el cielo aparecía una enorme esfera naranja que ocupaba una gran extensión del cielo como 30 veces la luna.

- ¡Wtf!- Exclamo Sasori, Sakura se acerco a Sasuke.

- ¿Qué crees que es eso?- Le dijo en voz baja al oído.

- ¿Estás mas fuerte?- Le pregunto sin venir a cuento con un tono de sorpresa, Sasuke hizo un par de gestos con los brazos se toco el pecho.

-Sí, pero no solo yo, tu también ¡mira tus brazos!- Exclamo pero no solo Sakura sino que todo el grupo se dio cuenta de que su musculatura había aumentado de forma exponencial.

-Así estas más sexy- exclamo Tenten con una sonrisa picarona mirando a Neji.

- ¡Que cojones está pasando!- Exclamo Shikamaru con cara de desesperación.

- ¡Cálmate!, me pones nervioso- Le dijo Deidara, mientras le agarraba del la camisa por el hombro.

- De algo podemos estar seguros esto no es la tierra- Dijo Sasuke mientras ponía un gesto serio.

-¿ Se puede saber donde estamos?- Pregunto Sakura dirigiéndose al grupo a pesar de que miraba a Sasuke.

- Vale ahora más que nunca debemos permanecer juntos hasta que sepamos qué está pasando- Dijo Neji que tenía una expresión pensativa.

-Esto no me gusta- Dijo Sakura mientras observaba a su alrededor, por su parte Shikamaru solo se sentó y soltó un resoplido.

-Calmémonos y analicemos la situación- Expreso Deidara con tono serio a lo que Sasuke asintió.

-Sabemos que esto no es la tierra, podemos comunicarnos sin saber hablar idiomas. Bueno, yo ingles si- interrumpió Sakura con tono burlón lo que provoco que apareciese una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke.

-Vale pero dudo que de alemán sepas algo- Aclaro Neji que se mostro un poco molesto ante la interrupción despreocupada de Sakura.

- ¿Podemos continuar? siguió Deidara.

-¿Y las armas?, ¿Qué significan?, ¿es para matarnos entre nosotros? -Pregunto Sasori con voz preocupada.

- No creo ya lo sabríamos si fuese así - Grito Sasuke para intentar ponerse por encima de los demás ante la creciente preocupación del grupo.

-Calmémonos así no conseguiremos nada- Puntualizo Sasori.

- Sea para lo que sea lo usaremos para defendernos- continuo.

El paisaje que se veía desde el risco era de una selva enorme una montaña de grandes dimensiones al fondo y una llanura amarillenta que no pegaba nada con la imagen de jungla que había alrededor.

-Bien bajaremos buscaremos algo de comer y nos dirigiremos a esa llanura acamparemos esta noche aquí ¿alguien no está de acuerdo? -Dijo Sasuke con decisión hacia el grupo.

-¿Quién te ha nombrado jefe?- Contesto Deidara con tono retador.

- ¡Eso!- Exclamo Sakura con cara de burla, aunque solo lo hizo para picar a Sasuke lo que provoco un resoplido de cansancio en Sasuke.

-Nadie- dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad- solo he dicho lo que es mejor según mi opinión para nosotros.

-¿Alguien no está de acuerdo?- repitió Sasuke.

-¿Yo creo que deberíamos elegir a alguien?- Dijo Shikamaru después de estar durante toda la discusión callado.

-Ok lo haremos cuando montemos el campamento esta noche- Continuo Sasuke a lo que la mayoría asintió y comenzaron a bajar la colina por el mismo camino por el cual habían subido.

Al cabo de unos segundos, al llegar a un claro de entre los arboles empezó a sonar un zumbido como de ondas todo pararon rápidamente y sacaron las armas, sin previo aviso y sobre sus cabezas apareció una esfera metálica con una lente brillante de color azul en el centro a modo de ojo como un pequeño robot cámara del tamaño de un balón de futbol, se situó frente al grupo, nadie sabía cómo pero se mantenía en el aire y desprendía una pequeña aura en forma de ondas de color azul transparente, todos se prepararon para lo que fuese a ocurrir frente al extraño objeto, el silencio de todos era sepulcral aunque Sasuke pudo notar sin apartar la vista del objeto como los demás se miraban con miedo y duda ,lo mismo que Deidara, Sakura y Tenten eran las únicas que no habían sacado sus arcos, pero solo fue cuestión de unos segundos más que Sakura cogiese el arco, sacase una flecha y apuntara al objeto, cosa que Tenten hizo al ver su reacción. Todos estaban quietos y en silencio cuando del objeto que parecía estar analizándoles salió una voz, una voz medio humana y robótica algo en plan androide.

- ¡Bienvenidos!- exclamo la maquina sin apenas inmutarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Espero que os gustase y no os perdáis el próximo capitulo todo sale a la luz y comienza la verdadera aventura "Agradecimiento a Menchu-chan por animarme a realizar este Fanfic".


	3. Suzu

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Suzu

(Capitulo 2)

El ambiente era tan tenso que se podía incluso notar la respiración de los demás, la maquina que parecía no poseer armamento alguno, seguía en el aire suspendida.

-Habéis tenido el honor de participar en el Torneo de supervivencia Suzu, uno de los más importantes del sistema Eron al que vosotros llamáis Vía Láctea.-Aclaro la maquina con un tono más humano, como si alguien se estuviera comunicando a través de ella.

-Podéis llamarme Bilo 210, soy vuestro guía inicial.-Continuo la maquina sin moverse del sitio.

-¿Dónde estamos? y que es esto.-Dijo Deidara con tono atrevido sin bajar el arma.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Pregunto Sakura.

La maquina desplego una especie de pantalla holográfica transparente con un video y una especie de listado en el cual se podía leer las palabras,aparecían en un tono de luz claro unas especies de normas y reglas.

-Por favor las preguntas después de la explicación y posterior video, este mensaje no se repetirá.-Esta vez la voz era más mecánica y poseía un tono más alto.

El grupo en silencio miro con atención la maquina, tanto Sasuke como Deidara, junto con Shikamaru guardaron sus armas, aunque Neji se mostraba aun un poco dudoso, Sakura se sentó, clavo la flecha en el suelo y dejo junto a ella el arco.

-Bien Caballeros, como he explicado antes están ustedes ante un torneo de supervivencia en el cual deberán demostrar su astucia y conocimientos, conseguidos durante su desarrollo hasta la etapa adulta. Todo lo ocurrido en este torneo está siendo retransmitido a los 9 planetas participantes.- Dijo Bilo

La realidad era mucho más complicada, en la Tierra una sonda retransmitía alrededor del mundo una señal que permitía a toda persona poseer un canal en el cual se veía el torneo que estaba representado por una especie de alíen Azul con un traje bastante carismático y unas gafas doradas con unas luces, aquel ser parecía más una especie de mezcla de avatar y un drack queen que un ser de otro planeta.

Esto había provocado una gran expectación en la tierra ya que era el primer contacto con vida inteligente fuera del planeta, aunque se intento cerrar la señal por parte de algunos gobiernos resulto ser imposible pues se renovaba constantemente y los ordenadores o sistemas informaticos eran incapaces de asimilar dicha señal, en algunos lugares se habían montado pantallas gigantes en las calles, Las familias de todos Sasuke, Sakura, Deidara, ect… se habían reunido en Madrid para ver los acontecimientos y obtener información, sin embargo aunque la señal la podía ver todo la gente de la tierra comunicarse con la supuesta organización de ese torneo fue imposible ya que la sonda no respondía ante ningún estimulo, el gobierno americano en colaboración con Europa enviaron un mensaje de tranquilidad y decidieron que la sonda se protegería hasta averiguar su finalidad, ya que se temía que surgiera un caos general debido al pánico.

De vuelta al planeta Suzu la maquina seguía dando indicaciones sobre lo que se acercaba:

-Todos sois adultos, según vuestras especies algunos posees 20 años otros 50 basandonos en la media y en la cultura dominante de cada uno de vuestros planetas, el objetivo del torneo es que sobreviváis y lleguéis al portal situado en la dirección que os indican estos brazaletes.-Dijo Bilo a la vez que aparecía una especie de cuadrados azules brillantes en forma de luz de un tamaño pequeño, que acabaron transformándose en unas pulseras de un aspecto metalizado. Las mantuvo en el aire mediante una especie de luz muy tenue que salía de su ojo Sasuke se acerco y cogió las 3 pulseras que mantenía Bilo, le entrego una a Deidara y otra Neji que se las pusieron sin dudarlo, la pulsera se cerro y se aplano alrededor de cada una de las muñecas, estaba hecha de una especie de metal liquido o al menos esa era la sensación que daba al verla, Shikamaru claramente no estaba muy contento al no poseer la pulsera.

-Todos habeis sido modificados con el fin de obtener una musculatura y un cuerpo medio en relación con la información recogida en vuestro planeta a lo largo de los años, el equipo que gane obtendrá un importante avance de tecnología cedida por el comisionado.-Continuo Bilo mientras distintos videos aparecían en la pantalla mostrando aliens trabajando y ciudades de un aspecto futurista que mostraban un gran avance tecnológico y una cultura desconocida hasta ahora.

El comisionado resulto ser un grupo de sistemas solares que llevaban años realizando estos torneos con el fin de seleccionar nuevas especies con las cuales comunicarse y compartir sus tecnologías pero antes debían pasar las pruebas impuestas.

-Hay dos formas de ganar este torneo, llegando al Portal como ya os he dicho, el cual está situado al Norte, solo el primer equipo que llegue ganara, si se es el único grupo superviviente se considerara ganador los equipos restantes se verán envueltos en un torneo en el cual al último superviviente se le otorgara la libertad.-Mientras la maquina hablaba sin dejar apenas tiempo para pensar.

Las caras de Sasuke, Deidara y Shikamaru se mostraban desafiantes, por su parte Tenten y Sakura estaban blancas Neji parecía preocupado claramente por Tenten y Sasori había quedado prácticamente en estado de shock.

-Cada equipo consta de 6 – 8 miembros, como ya habréis comprobado no se permiten armas que superen la tecnología básica a excepción de la "última voluntad".-En ese momento al igual que había pasado con las pulseras.

Apareció una pistola, la típica beretta de 9mm que estaba metida en una funda de cuero marrón algo desgastada además 7 balas ornamentadas con líneas circulares de un color dorado y plateado cada una poseía el nombre de cada miembro del grupo.

-El uso de este arma esta admitido y la finalidad de la munición depende de su dueño al que se podrá identificar por el nombre escrito en ella.-Mientras Bilo decía esto.

Las balas se distribuyeron en pequeñas esferas transparentes a cada dueño y el arma se la llevo Deidara que era el más próximo a Bilo.

-No existen limitaciones, el torneo se realiza en todo el planeta, que simula distintos territorios del mapa sin embargo solo se os proporcionara comida si estais en un radio de 300 km alrededor del portal,en este planeta y más concretamente en esta zona habitan tribus natales se os aconseja no interactuar con ellas, ¡ah! un último consejo las pulseras se activaran cuando estéis cerca del portal indicando su localización mediante un punto rojo. Fin de la transmisión.-En ese momento en cuanto acabo de mostrar distintas imágenes Bilo desapareció mediante un destello azul que cegó al grupo.

-¡Que vamos a hacer!, ¿yo no quiero morir!-Grito Tenten que cada vez estaba más roja .

Neji intento calmarla pero el daño estaba hecho, todos se miraron esperando que alguien aportara alguna solución para poder salir de la pesadilla que estaban viviendo.

-sentado no conseguiremos nada levantaos , nos dirigiremos al norte como nos ha indicado estaos atentos y no os separéis-Dijo Sasuke con determinación mientras ayudaba a Sakura a levantarse.

Sakura miro a Sasuke a los ojos mientras agarraba su mano, no necesitaban palabras se conocían lo suficiente como para saber lo que pensaba el otro, esto le basto para coger el arco y seguir a Sasuke , en su mirada no había miedo, pero Sakura capto su preocupación, había borrado su típica sonrisa, estaba más serio de lo normal, Tenia un porte más serio más decisivo en parte gracias a la musculatura que le hacía mejor tipo lo cual provoco que Sakura viese a Sasuke por un momento como algo más que un amigo, pero enseguida fue cortado el momento.

-Creo que no debemos avanzar así lo único que sacaremos es….. ¡Que nos maten!, dijo entrecortado Sasori

-No seas tonto, lo único que conseguiríamos quedándonos aquí sin hacer nada es que nos maten después en el torneo de los perdedores y quién sabe si no entre nosotros, asi que estoy con Sasuke debemos avanzar y rápido.-Dijo Neji mientras asentía dándole la razón a Sasuke al igual que Shikamaru se cargo la almádena al hombro y comenzó a seguir a Sasuke.

-Si no os importa, discutiremos esto mientras vamos a norte así no perdemos más tiempo.-Dijo Sasuke con una voz profunda.

-Tu mantente cerca mía, que conmigo no te pasara nada gorda.-Dijo Sasuke a Sakura en un tono cariñoso.

Aunque lo intento Sasuke no pudo evitra mostrar una pequeña sonrisa de cariño a la vez que se ponía rojo, Sakura que estaba más roja todavía respondió con un tono burlon.

-Como si no pudiera cuidarme yo solita, será mejor que vigiles tu espalda, porque yo no pienso cubrirte.-Al acabar Sakura inflo sus mofletes como si aguantara la respiración (era un tipo de broma que tenían entre ellos).

Deidara se acerco a Sasuke, mientras todos le seguían ya que era el más adelantado.

-¿Quien se supone que te ha nombrado el jefe?, vuelvo a repetir.- Interrumpió Deidara con un tono arrogante.

-Si tienes alguna idea mejor, estaré encantado de escucharla y esto ya lo hemos hablado así que espera te a que lleguemos a la llanura, además parece que se nos echa la noche encima.-Dijo Sasuke con enfado pero sin subir el tono.

-Lo único que nos faltaba es que encima os peleaseis.- Añadio Shikamaru.

-Tiene razón, dejadlo para otro momento.-apoyo Neji que estaba pegado a Tente la cual simplemente parecía absorta.

Deidara retrocedió se fue al lado de Shikamaru y Sasori, Neji se acerco a Sakura arrastrando a Tenten, en un intento por que se le pasara a Tenten los nervios, Sakura se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Neji y empezó a consolar a Tenten.

La noche se aproximaba y el cielo cogía un tono rojizo sin embargo el grupo siguió avanzando llevaban unos 20 min andando y todos estaban más tranquilos, Tente ya estaba mejor e incluso hablaba con normalidad.

Justo enfrente de ellos de entre unos matorrales de un verde apagado algo altos con un sonido de ramas rotas salió una especie de lagarto mas animal que hombre empuñando una lanza algo larga sin pararse si quiera un segundo cargo contra el grupo, detrás suya se podía apreciar como venían más cosas con el ruido de las pisadas los sonidos que ellos emitían, todo en apenas unos segundos, en ese momento dos sombras salieron del grupo sus armas empuñadas y brillando con el sol que se colaba entre las hojas de los arboles, eran Sasuke y Deidara que no dudaron en cargar ni un momento contra lo que fueran esas cosas.

Sasuke desvió la lanza que iba directa a su pecho con la espada de su mano izquierda, la cual empuñaba con la hoja hacia el suelo, dio un rápido giro levanto el brazo y la brillante hoja de su espada derecha se introdujo en el pecho descubierto de la criatura como si un cuchillo atravesara un colchón sin hacer apenas ruido, la cara de sasuke era rígida con un tono de desprecio y una mirada tan profunda que no se sabía si realmente estaba mirando algo, la espada atravesó el pecho de la criatura y un liquido de un color negro con pequeños destellos rojizos acompañaba la hoja de la espada un pequeño salpicón de ese liquido salió de la hoja de la espada cuando esta se paró en seco, Sasuke subió la rodilla y de una patada en el pecho de la criatura saco la espada, este salió impulsado unos centímetros hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas y soltando la lanza lanza de fondo Deidara cortaba el viento con un giro de su lanza alcanczando el hombro de otra de las cristuras, esta solto una espada que llevaba en ese brazo sin apenas darse cuenta de que Deidara daba otra lanzada esta vez desde arriba golpeando su cabeza y hundiéndose en el hombro mientras la criatura rugía y se echaba en el suelo con un golpe seco y levantando hojas secas del suelo, enfrente de ellos dos tres criaturas iguales cargaban con escudos lanzas y espadas.

Shikamaru tardo un momento en avanzar cargando con un profundo grito después de ver la escena de Sasuke y Deidara, Neji agarro a Sakura que estaba más adelantada y la echo para atrás junto con Tente manteniendo una posición defensiva Sasori se acerco a ellos y se quedo parado esperando que todo fuera una alucinación y agarrando su lanza aunque eso no impedía que sus manos le temblaran.

Una de las criaturas con escudo y espada cargo de frente contra Sasuke que flexiono un poco las rodillas bajo su espada izquierda para cubrirse de cintura hacia abajo mientras la derecha apuntaba a la criatura, cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, la criatura cargo con su escudo por delante a lo que Sasuke también cargo embistiendo el escudo con un golpe seco metalizado en ese momento la criatura empujo el escudo a la vez que daba una estocada que obligo a Sasuke a echarse para atrás aunque consiguió esquivarla por unos pocos centímetros, la cara de Sasuke era de enfado y mientras la criatura comenzaba a subir su arma tras la estocada Sasuke aprovecho y golpeo con su espada derecha la espada contraria a la vez que daba un giro y golpeaba de espaldas con el codo en la cara de la criatura mediante un ágil movimiento, pero esto solo sirvió para que la criatura retrocediera en ese momento un silbido acompañado de un sombra paso entre los dos perdiéndose entre los árboles, Sasuke que seguía centrado en la criatura avanzo aprovechando la distracción y empuñando la espada golpeo con el puño entre los ojos a la criatura y de un golpe seco la envió un par de metros , mientras fruncía una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, del impacto la criatura quedo en el suelo sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento fue entonces cuando Sasuke giro la cabeza hacia atrás y vio a Sakura que tenía el arco tensado y poseía una mirada que le transmitía confianza, mientras tanto detrás de ellos Deidara había caído al suelo con una rodilla mientras bloqueaba con el palo de su lanza la estocada de otra de las criaturas, detrás de el Shikamaru saltaba apoyando un pie en su hombro e impulsándose u golpeando con el martillo en plena cabeza a la criatura lo que provoco que esta cediese ante el impacto cayendo al suelo con un golpe sordo a la vez que levantaba el polvo del suelo quedando en una pose bastante desagradable, cuando Shikamaru levanto el martillo este lucia con un color rojo grisáceo en la parte con la cual había golpeado.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunto Shikamaru mientras le tendía la mano a Deidara para ayudar a levantarse.

- Gracias, pero estoy seguro de que hubiera podido yo solo –Soltó Deidara con un tono entre superioridad y burla, lo que le hizo algo de gracia Shikamaru que no pudo reprimir un pequeño bufido de indiferencia.

El silencio se hizo en aquel lugar donde apenas se escuchaba como algunos supervivientes de las criaturas corrían entre la maleza ante la imponente superioridad del enemigo, en ese momento sakura lanzo unas cuantas flechas en dirección al sonido sin obtener ninguna respuesta, mientras el grupo se reagrupaba.

Sasuke limpiaba sus espadas con un trozo de tela que tenia uno de los cadáveres, apenas hacían falta palabras para decir lo que había pasado, simplemente se aseguraron de que estaban bien todos se juntaron Sasuke se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sakura.

-Estas bien-dijo Sasuke mientras miraba a los ojos a Sakura la cual aun le temblaba la mano.

Sasuke al percatarse de esto agarro la mano de Sakura y sin apartar la mirada se acerco a su oído y susurro.

-No te preocupes gorda que hace falta más que eso para pararnos –dijo con una sonrisa mientras se apartaba y le guiñaba un ojo.

El rostro de Sakura se sonrojo un poco cuando Sasuke se acerco para susurrarle pero esta le contesto con su típica sonrisa, la cual para Sasuke podía expresar más que cualquier palabra o gesto.

Neji ayudo a Tenten a reaccionar mientras rápidamente Sasori se unía con un poco de tensión al grupo, enseguida continuaron su camino hacia las llanuras.

-Sera mejor que te mantengas cerca de Deidara- Dijo Sasuke al comenzar de nuevo a avanzar, refiriéndose a Shikamaru.

El cual le guiño el ojo con un gesto de confianza, el grupo había claramente cambiado de carácter, no hacía falta que nadie dijese nada los objetivos por el momento quedaban claros y todos sabían que si permanecían juntos sería difícil acabar muertos.

-Deberíamos idear un plan de ataque y defensa, sería lo más sensato si nos vuelven a sorprender podría no salirnos tan bien- Las palabras de Neji fueron las que rompieron el silencio.

-Eso lo discutiremos al llegar a la llanura- Expreso Deidara con un tono que parecía despreciar las palabras de Neji.

-¡Parad! No podemos seguir así si no llegamos a responder a tiempo y matar a esas cosas posiblemente no estaríamos aquí todo, debemos pensar cómo actuar y no ir a lo desesperado hacia un llano donde seremos presa fácil-Todos se giraron hacia Neji que estaba algo pálido y con visibles nervios de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Tienes razón- Dijo Sasuke

-No obstante….,No podemos da devatir eso en medio de un bosque ,jungla o lo que quiera que sea esto y mucho menos voy a ponerme a discutir, lo único que conseguiremos es que nos encuentren más rápido y nos maten además lo de la llanura ya lo habíamos aclarado no vamos a montar el campamento en la llanura sino que estaremos en el limite así evitamos asaltos de un lado mientras que tenemos otro para escapar, lo que tengamos que decir que sea allí-Las palabras de Sasuke llegaron a todos ,Neji giro la cabeza hacia un lado como aceptando a pesar de no estar totalmente de acuerdo.

-No creo que pelearnos solucione nada mientras estemos juntos no pasara nada-Dijo Sasori con algo de rabia.

-Podemos continuar así no llegamos a ninguna parte y se nos echa el dia encima-Las palabras de Sakura fue lo último que se dijo antes de que apretaran el paso.

La noche estaba cada vez más cerca y el cielo cogía un tono rojo con algunas franjas verdes, la maleza era cada vez más escasa y el grupo prefirió seguir en silencio por si volvían a atacar de nuevo o para poder escuchar si algo se acercaba, a pesar de ello Neji y Sakura con un poco de apoyo intentaron subir el animo a Tenten que estaba demasiado callada.

-No te tienes que preocupar, mira como no eran para tanto, pronto estaremos en casa-Le dijo Sakura a Tente mientras la cogía del brazo.

En ese momento Sakura miro a Sasuke este estaba adelantado pero algo mas junto del grupo no podía verle la cara pero sabía que lo que había ocurrido le había hecho mella.

-Sakura tiene razón no hay de qué preocuparse mientras estés a mi lado no pasara nada, te lo prometo- Las palabras de Neji llegaron a Tente que le abrazo entre lagrimas.

-No quiero que te pase nada, ese es mi mayor miedo, te quiero-Dijo Tenten mientras con lagrimas en los ojos abrazaba a Neji y le daba un beso, este por su parte abrazo mas fuerte le sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

-Estas bien- Pregunto Sasori derrepende a Sakura aprovechando la escenita de Neji Y Tenten

Sasuke giro un poco la cabeza sorprendido de oír a Sasori hablar con Sakura o al menos eso parecía cosa de lo que Sasori se percato sin embargo no paso nada.

Sakura le siguió la corriente pero en poco tiempo Shikamaru también se unió a la conversación, todos actuaban como si no hubiera pasado nada excepto Sasuke y Deidara que eran los que dirigían el grupo a veces se miraban entre sí o hacia algunas indicaciones , estaban serios y algo tensos pero daban la sensación de poder arrasar todo lo que estuviese en su camino, a pesar de todo en la cabeza de Sasuke aun se repetía la discusión con Deidara, ambos sabían que al llegar y montar el campamento las cosas se pondrían más duras para el equipo.

Bajaron por un pequeño sendero con unas rocas húmedas el paisaje iba cambiando poco a poco, atrás dejaban la humedad de la jungla y los arboles estaban más separados.

-Necesito descansar, un momento-Dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a Sasuke mientras se sentaba en una de las rocas y apoyaba en arco.

-Está bien haremos un breve descanso y continuaremos ¡no más de cinco minutos!- exclamo Sasuke.

-No debemos parar, si no hemos parado antes ahora no pararemos no habrá favoritismo por que seas amigos o novios-Respondió Deidara

-Esto está más despejado y es más difícil que nos hagan una emboscada. Y no me hables en ese tono.- Salto Sasuke con una mirada desafiante hacia Deidara que le correspondió de la misma manera entonces a punto de responder Deidara.

-¡Está bien puedo seguir dejadlo ya! Añadió Sakura para evitar la discusión.

-No descansaremos lo último que necesito es que no esteis preparados para otro asalto- Dijo Sasuke mientras miraba a Shikamaru el cual estaba sudando de llevar la almádena.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo, además este arco es incomodísimo-añadió Tenten a la par que Neji la apoyaba con un gesto.

-Haced lo que queráis pero solo conseguiréis que os maten-Grito Deidara con rabia y enfado mientras tiraba con fuerza su arma al suelo.

-No exageres solo serán 5 min no daremos tiempo a nada-Respondió Neji

El grupo se sentó dividiéndose en dos partes por un lado Sasuke, Neji, Sakura y Tenten y el resto se coloca algo más abajo lo que provoco una mueca de enfado en Sasuke.

Sasori aprovecho para hablar algo un poco bajo con Deidara a lo que Shikamaru parecía darle la razón sin embargo Deidara se mostraba poco receptivo.

Los demás solo descansaron 4 min se levantaron y los demás hicieron lo mismo Sasuke bajo hasta donde se habían puesto hablo e hizo unas cuantas señas con Deidara y todos continuaron andando, la noche ya se cernía a lo que Sasuke miro su reloj y comprobó la hora, para ser las nueve de la noche aun había luz pero las estrellas ya podían verse en el cielo, poco a poco la temperatura acompañada de una muy fina brisa cao sobre el grupo y una parte de lo que parecía un planeta rojo se veía en el cielo a través de los arbole, pronto divisaron a lo lejos la llanura que parecía más bien un campo de trigo.

Sasuke levanto la mano y echo un vistazo alrededor se acerco al grupo haciendo un gesto a Deidara para que también se acercara ya que este seguía algo adelantado.

-Deberíamos asentarnos por aquí no quiero acercarme mucho a la llanura y arriesgarnos a ser vistos busquemos algún lugar apropiado rápido y montemos un perímetro-Dijo Sasuke con voz profunda y decidida mientras señalaba distintas zonas.

-Va a ser difícil montar un perímetro de seguridad-Dijo en tono de burla Sasori

-Haremos turnos de vigilancia será lo mejor lo haremos de dos en dos y así será más difícil que nos sorprendan-Añadió Deidara.

-Pero si somos impares-exclamo Shikamaru con un resoplido.

-Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que es mejor que Tenten sea la que no vigile-Dijo Sasuke.

-No te lo tomes a mal, pero por como reaccionaste esta tarde prefiero que descanses, no te enfades-Se apresuro a decir Sasuke a Tenten.

-Separaos buscad ramas amplias y nos reunidlas bajo ese árbol intentaremos camuflarnos un poco- el grupo se dividió en parejas según como dijo Sasuke y empezaron a buscar.

- No os alejéis mucho y estad atentos- Puntualizo Deidara.

En unos 15 min el grupo había reunido un grupo grande de ramas de árboles caídos o arrancadas, el grupo se reunió debajo de un gran árbol y se coloco mirando a la jungla y usando el tronco del árbol para taparse de la vista desde la llanura, mientras estaban haciendo un pequeño muro con las ramas y los troncos, cuando se ilumino una luz en el cielo y varios objetos cayeron cerca de ellos con un ruido sordo y levantando polvo, todos se pusieron depie y sacaron sus armas.

-Sakura, Tenten apuntad desde detrás del árbol y Neji cúbrelas- Señalo Sasuke.

-Sasori acompáñales y Shikamaru tu conmigo-Apresuro a decir Deidara a la par que Sasuke.

Poco a poco fueron acercándose mientras el polvo se disipaba pero los objeto no parecían muy grandes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No os perdáis el próximo capítulo con mas acción una nueva dirección y las tensiones producidas por el hecho de sobrevivir a lo desconocido, En el próximo capítulo saldrá a la luz la verdadera naturaleza del equipo."(Agradecimientos a Menchu-chan y a Dulcecito311 mi primer fan ^^.


	4. Sangre,fuego y vida

Siento la tardanza pero los exámenes de septiembre y los viajes del verano no ayudan , a ver si puedo poder subir más rápido el siguiente capítulo espero que os guste.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuego, sangre y vida

(Capitulo 3)

Al acercase poco a poco consiguieron ver los destellos de un color gris oscuro con unas líneas amarillas algo brillantes, finalmente cuando el polvo se disipo pudieron observar unas especies de cajas el impacto apenas las había dañando aun así se mostraban cautelosos, sin previo aviso las cajas se abrieron de golpe lo que provoco que Sakura se asustase y soltase la flecha golpeando con un sonido metálico y haciendo saltar un par de chispas en una de las cajas, el choque no daño la caja y la flecha se partió en varios trozos , el eco que se produjo del impacto pareció cubrir el bosque lo que puso a todos en guardia pero todo se mantuvo en calma. Con pasos ligeros Sasuke, Deidara, y Shikamaru rodearon las cajas en silencio poco a poco.

Shikamaru con el martillo listo para golpear y con un tono tenso se fue acercando y se asomo un poco intentando atisbar el contenido de aquellas cajas, después de estar unos segundos observando, su gesto cambio se relajo bajo el arma y la dejo en el suelo, metió la mano en una de las cajas y con una sonrisa saco una barra de pan, se giro a los demás y se rio al verlos a todos en aquella escena. Todos se acercaron rápidamente y pudieron observar como lo que contenían las cajas eran suministros (cantimploras, agua, galletas, un botiquín, carne y un clíper con su cargador entre otras cosas).

Todos tenían una sonrisa por comprobar, que por fin tenían un respiro, más que por otra cosa.

-Parece que prefieren las peleas a que muramos de hambre- Dijo Tenten mientras se acercaba y ayudaba a mover las cajas hasta el campamento.

Todos estuvieron ayudando a crear una especie de muro con las cajas y algunas ramas, se aseguraron de crear una especie de barrera lo suficiente espesa como para confundirlas con matorrales a pesar de que si se fijaban bien, verían los destellos metalizados de las cajas que habían usado como apoyo para las ramas, la noche se abalanzo por fin con un manto de estrellas y encendieron unas brasas, lo suficiente como para calentarles dentro del muro y no llamar la atención.

-Creo que deberíamos montar una guardia, sería lo más conveniente-Dijo Deidara que se había sentado sobre un tronco pequeño.

-Teniendo el árbol nos aseguramos una parte bien cubierta el resto debe ser vigilado no por más de una persona y siempre desde el muro, no sabemos qué especies hay fuera y si el que vigila es capturado o peor sin que nos enteremos…. Ya os imagináis- Las palabras de Sasuke concienciaron al grupo que les hizo darse cuenta de la realidad de la situación.

-Porque no tener 2 vigilantes d cada uno-Expreso Sasori para entrar a la conversación.

Sasuke y Deidara miraron a Sasori, Deidara puso una cara de agotamiento como ridiculizando las palabras de Sasori.

-Uno es más que suficiente no debemos cansarnos en exceso además 2 h es demasiado una 30 min sería mejor-dijo Neji al ver como Sasori ponía mueca de enfado por la expresión de Deidara.

-30 min no dejara que descansemos bien serán 45 y si se ve con ganas 1h pero no más, entendido-dijo Neji mientras le dejaba la mochila a Tenten para que la pudiera usar de almohada.

Mientras tanto Shikamaru se había acercado a Deidara y comentaban algo en voz baja de tal manera que apenas se escuchaban algunas palabras sueltas, Sasori se asomo y aunque al principio Shikamaru le miro con desprecio Deidara le agarro del hombro rápidamente y le miro permitiendo a Sasori participar, mientras tanto Sasuke ordenaba y se aseguraba de que todo estaba correcto y el muro resistía ,una suave brisa empezó a soplar desde la llanura provocando que las hiervas altas y secas se moviesen al son de las ráfagas de viento como si de olas se tratasen acompañadas por la luz de una luna enorme, en el cielo las estrellas brillaban casi con la misma intensidad.

-No os preparéis tan rápido, todavía queda ver que hacemos ya hemos llegado pero ¿y ahora qué?-Dijo Deidara con un tono arrogante, a la misma vez que él y Shikamaru se acercaban al fuego junto con Sasori.

Todos se unieron a las brasas y formaron un circulo, por encima de ellos unos cuantos rayos de luz se colaban entre las ramas de los árboles.

-Lo más lógico sería ir directamente aunque mejor no coger los caminos como hemos hecho hasta ahora, alguien tiene alguna objeción-

-Ese no es el problema, no podemos pelearnos cada vez que hay una decisión así que alguien debe tomar las decisiones, como si fuera un puesto de mando-Las palabras de Deidara fueron instantáneamente respaldadas por Shikamaru,Tenten y Sasuke.

-Claramente de eso era de lo que estaban hablando antes-Susurro Sakura a Sasuke al oído.

Deidara se levanto y echo una mirada a todos y como si de un discurso preparado de elecciones de primaria comenzó.

-Yo creo que debería ser el más indicado, supe reaccionar en la emboscada de esta tarde y creo que sería un buen líder además Shikamaru sería mi mano derecha que es claramente el más fuerte-Estas palabras sentaron mal a Sakura lo que provoco una mueca de enfado en su cara al ver como formaban semejante espectáculo.

-Para ser justos todos deberíamos votar, así k alguien más tiene algo que decir o piensa que es mejor para el puesto-La mirada de Deidara se centro en Sasuke que pasaba totalmente del tema y parecía no querer tomar partido solo se apreciaba una leve sonrisa en su rostro por la cómica situación.

-Bien pues queda claro entonces…-Sakura le dio un puntapié a Sakuse y lo miro intensamente pasaron solo dos segundos justo para interrumpir en medio del discurso a Deidara ya que todos se dieron cuenta.

-Lo primero siéntate y baja la voz o quieres llamar la atención-Dijo Sasuke con vagueza y poniéndose serio.

-El primero que respondió a la emboscada fue Sasuke además el también puede ser el líder-Expreso Sakura con decisión.

-¿Te has convertido en mi representante?-Dijo Sasuke en tono burlón.

-Bueno está bien pues votemos, quien me prefiera a mí y a Shikamaru como líderes que levante n la mano-Dijo a la vez que el mismo la levantaba seguido de Shikamaru.

-No crees que antes habrá que decir ¿lo que se piensa hacer? –Respondió Sasuke que sentía como Sakura se ponía nerviosa.

-Bien en mi opinión la llanura nos expone mucho deberíamos rodearla por el bosque y llegar al otro punto-Explico Deidara con decisión mientras Shikamaru soltaba un "tienes razón "a la par que asentía.

-Eso mismo pensaran los otros grupos, lo mejor sería levantarse en la madrugada y cruzar la llanura, cogeríamos una gran ventaja con respecto a todos aquellos que hayan pensado como tu-Las palabras de Sasuke fueron decididas y convincentes.

Sakura no pudo evitar rodear a Sasuke con los brazos por detras mientras intentaba disimular una sonrisa al ver lo bien que había respondido Sasuke.

-Bueno si no hay más que decir votemos a favor de Sasuke levantad la mano-Dijo Shikamaru rápidamente.

Neji y Tenten junto a Sakura levantaron la mano lo cual se veía venir ya que Tenten había hecho buenas migas con Sakura pero la gran sorpresa fue ver a Sasori que apoyaba a Sasuke.

-¿Por qué? Me lo puedes explicar si estabas de acuerdo-Dijo con enfado Shikamaru mientras acusaba a Sasori.

-No tiene por qué decir nada, cada uno es libre de votar lo que quiera-Respondió Sakura al ver a Sasori.

-No quiero estar aquí, si cruzar esta llanura nos ayudara a llegar antes vale la pena arriesgarse, es todo o nada-Respondio Sasori mientras miraba con una expresión entre miedo y retando a Shikamaru .

-Bueno pues ya está todo solucionado Sasuke enhorabuena por tu ascenso y ahora si no os importa Tenten y yo vamos a descansar-Dijo Neji mientras se tumbaba junto a Tenten.

El grupo se organizo y aunque a Sakura le toco la primera guardia Sasuke la convenció para que se la cambiara ya que a él le había tocado el último.

Después de haber descansado lo suficiente y aprovechado que aun no había salido el sol o los soles mas bien, Neji los levanto a todos para aprovechar el frescor de la mañana y así evitar una emboscada por otros grupos, el silencio se plasmaba en el ambiente , todos se fueron levantando poco a poco sobre todo Sasori o Shikamaru a los cuales les costó más de la cuenta levantarse cuando estuvieron todos listos recogieron sus cosas cogieron un par de mochilas las llenaron como pudieron y mientras Shikamaru cogía otra Sasori se empeño en llevar la segunda.

-Neji ayúdame a subir al árbol quiero echar un vistazo antes de tener que entrar-Dijo Sasuke mientras le hacía señas a Neji con una mano para que se acercase.

Trepo un par de metros por el árbol que había más pegado a la llanura la cual lucia de un tono gris por la oscuridad, pero a pesar de todo no observo nada, cuando bajo del árbol desenvaino una espada.

-Parece la calma que precede a la tempestad, yo iré delante será una línea recta cuanto más rápido crucemos mejor menos expuestos-puntualizo Sasuke mientras Sasori le daba la razón asintiendo.

La hierba era algo alta y se movía como si fueran olas por la brisa de la mañana, Sasuke no pudo evitar una pequeña carcajada cuando vio a Sakura prácticamente hundida en la hierba.

-Creo que en la mochila hay un "petisuis" jajajajajajaa-Rio Sasuke aunque ni siquiera Neji pudo evitar una pequeña risa.

Sakura se metió bajo la hierba y salió disparada detrás de Sasuke para darle un cocotazo, Neji y Tenten no pudieron evitar reírse de nuevo, incluso Deidara mostro una sonrisa.

El sol empezaba a salir y se podía ver como toda la llanura cogía un tono amarillo a la par que las estrellas poco a poco iban desapareciendo, el grupo se fue relajando, ya llevaban casi la mitad y podía verse al fondo el bosque de nuevo como si fuera una delgada línea verde.

Neji cogió a Tenten a caballito y la estuvo llevando un rato cuando Sakura se dio cuenta corrió y salto sobre Sasuke este la cogió también y fue aminorando la marcha.

-ve delante Shikamaru-le dijo Sasuke

Sakura le dio un pequeño beso mientras la llevaba, Sasuke se puso al lado de Neji, y este empezó a contar como había llegado allí y lo sucedido, a diferencia de Sasuke el estaba con Tenten.

-Nosotros acabábamos de salir de una cafetería, era de día también y teníamos ganas de ver una peli en casa de la hermana de Tenten, fue entonces cuando cruzamos un puente y nos encontramos con la cosa esa, daban ganas de tocarla aunque creo que era más bien curiosidad-

-sí y tu tuviste que meter el brazo, el tonto encima me arrastro a mí , me tiro con tal fuerza que pensaba que se había caído- Contaba Tenten mientras le mordía la oreja a Neji

Estuvieron contando historias incluso Sasori se unió, llevaban un rato caminando cuando de repente Shikamaru se paro todos se pusieron serios y Sakura pudo ver como a Sasori le temblaba el pulso.

-Creo que deberías ver esto-Dijo mientras giraba la cabeza para decírselo a Deidara.

Sasuke bajo a Sakura y se acerco delante de Shikamaru había como un liquido viscoso en las hojas era de un tono rosado era un poco espeso y olía raro.

-Sea lo que sea no es bueno debemos darnos prisa y avanzar, no podemos arriesgarnos esto puede significar que ya algo ha pasado por aquí-Dijo Sasuke mientras miraba a Sakura.

-Ves te equivocaste puede que incluso estén aquí esperándonos-Dijo Deidara entre gritos.

-¡Cállate ni se te ocurra gritar! si queremos una oportunidad esta es, será arriesgado pero ya casi estamos un poco o más y lo conseguimos-respondió Sasuke mientras agarraba por un brazo a Deidara para calmarlo.

Deidara miro a Sasuke con rabia,Sakura corrió y aparto a Sasuke para evitar peleas.

-Mierda lo sabia teníamos que haberlo rodeado, ahora nos ¡mataran!-Chillo Sasori mientras se echaba las manos a la cabeza y empezaba a caerle lagrimas por la cara.

-Queréis calmaros, no hemos visto nada si seguimos así llamaremos la atención solo es un poco de esa cosa a saber cuánto tiempo lleva hay-Dijo Neji mientras le daba un pequeño empujón y le quitaba las manos de la cara a Sasori

Mientras discutían Sakura y Tenten se acercaron junto a Shikamaru para ver el líquido.

-Bueno lo echo, echo esta nos podemos poner a discutir y perder todo el día pero la situación es la siguiente no podemos volver atrás, sería un gran retraso y más si encima rodeamos todo. Debemos continuar nos guste o no-Dijo Neji

-Esto es muy bonito pero no pienso morir aquí, ¡ya os lo dijimos!-respondió Shikamaru que se levanto y los miro a todos.

Sasuke dejo a Deidara y empezó a andar lo mismo paso con Neji aunque tuvo que empujar un poco a Sasori para que este le siguiera, el grupo empezó a avanzar esta vez iban mas juntos los soles salían de entre las colinas y se podía ver como a unos 100 metros estaba el bosque , Shikamaru iba el primero guiando , de repente y de entre la hierba unas sombras emergieron como si de una película de ciencia ficción se tratara dos grande seres les cortaban el paso, tenían la piel de un tono oscuro como negro tenían cara como de simios con grandes colmillos y cuatro brazos con los que empuñaban unas hachas y espadas , los brazos de arriba era más musculosos que los de abajo debían de medir como 2 metros y solo vestían unas hombreras y una especie de taparrabos con símbolos, se podía apreciar numerosas cicatrices en el cuerpo de ambos.

-¿De donde coño han salido esos?-pregunto Shikamaru.

-Mi… mie…. Mierda joder- dijo Sasori que empezó a correr despavorido.

-Todos quietos cargad las flechas-susurro Sasuke mientras desenvainaban las armas, Deidara, Neji y Shikamaru le siguieron.

De repente todo se paro era como si el tiempo no corriera Sasuke fijo sus ojos en el ser que había delante eran de un tono amarillo fuerte los dos se miraron una gota cayo por la frente de Sasuke pero este ni se inmuto, uno de los seres flexiono las rodillas, era el gesto que Sasuke necesitaba.

-¡Que empiece la fiesta! –Grito Sasuke a la par que cargaba contra ellos.

Los dos seres también cargaron, todo parecía moverse a cámara lenta, Sasuke podia notar la brisa en su rostro, las ramas de la hierba crujir levemente bajo sus pies los gritos de fondo de Shikamaru y Neji y el temblor de la tierra con cada paso que daban esos gigantes mientras gruñían.

Rápidamente se fueron acercando Sasuke adelanto a Shikamaru y se preparo con las dos espadas listas para atravesar el pecho del ser que se dirigía rugiendo hacia él.

Una flecha con un silbido dio en el hombro del ser y otra inmediatamente de atravesó un lado del muslo de la pierna Sasuke aprovecho la ocasión acelero, pero entonces el ser subió el brazo superior derecho y se dispuso a costar a Sasuke con el hacha este rápidamente freno, el filo del hacha rasgo el final de su camisa y choco contra el suelo con un tremendo choque Sasuke se abalanzo sobre el , piso el hacha después en un acto reflejo con la espada bloqueo una segunda estocada que el ser daba con su arma de uno de los brazos inferiores y antes de que el hacha del otro brazo le golpease junto con la espada, dio un impulso desde el brazo del ser saltando en el aire con las rodillas encogidas y pasando el filo de la espada con la cual había bloqueado la estacada por el cuello del ser, de tal forma que un hilo de sangre azul oscuro salió disparado a la par que bañaba la hoja, el ser fue a levantarse de nuevo pero era demasiado tarde ya que Shikamaru se le había echado encima y con un salto dio un contundente golpe con su almádena la cual se hundió en el pecho de la criatura, se pudo oír el crujir de los huesos y el ser cayo un par de metros por el impacto.

Sasuke estaba petrificado reviviendo a cámara lenta cada segundo, cada emoción y sensación de lo que acababa de pasar como si de una película antigua se tratase, nada importaba todo era silencio, hasta que de fondo oyó la voz de Neji y Sakura decir algo.

-¡Sasukeeeee!-fue lo único que consiguió distinguir antes de sentir como una sombra se abalanzaba sobre él.

El segundo ser estaba cargando justo a su lado y con los dos brazos superiores lanzo un ataque con sus dos hachas, Sasuke con un rápido movimiento cruzo sus espadas pero era tarde Sakura pudo observar como una de la primera hacha era bloqueada entre un tremendo ruido metalizado pero una milésima de segundo después la segunda rompía el bloqueo provocando que un fino hilo de sangre saliera despedido y bañase el hacha derecha, el ser golpeo con el brazo izquierdo a Sasuke que salió disparado y desapareció entre la hierba.

-Noooooooooooo-Gritaron Sakura, y Neji

Sakura cargo una flecha y junto con Tenten empezaron a atacar de nuevo el ser , el cual no estaba tan lejos y con ese tamaño no se podía fallar, Deidara lanzo su lanza la cual golpeo el abdomen de la criatura seguido por dos flechas, una le alcanzo el hombro y otra uno de los brazos el ser volvió a cargar pero esta vez Neji se puso delante, el ser golpeo de lado con las dos hachas y aunque Neji bloqueo con el escudo la fuerza del impacto lo derribo al suelo como si fuera un saco de arena ,Shikamaru se acerco por uno de los lados y con todas sus fuerzas se dispuso a golpearlo pero el ser soltó una de las espadas agarro la almádena y con un giro de cadera propino un puñetazo en el tórax con el brazo inferior con el cual sujetaba la otra espada, el golpe lanzo varios metros a Shikamaru y la almádena cayo a pocos metros del ser , la cual fue recogida al instante por Deidara, otras dos flechas pasaron silbando junto a Deidara y alcanzaron al ser en el pecho, este se apresuro hacia Deidara y con los cuatro brazos en alto y un rugido salto dispuesto a partir a Deidara por la mitad y aunque paro el golpe con la empuñadura de la almádena, cayó de espaldas al suelo con un golpe seco, el ser preparo al instante una estocada de su espada derecha contra Deidara, todo paró un momento para él, podía notar como la hierba les rodeaba , el cielo de un tono anaranjado y el ruido de la brisa, a su derecha podía distinguir a Neji levantándose ,al otro lado Shikamaru en el suelo apenas se movía solo oía como tosía y pudo ver como otra de las flechas se hundía en el cuello del ser pero este ni se inmutaba, poco a poco la hoja de la espada se acercaba mas y mas cada milésima de segundo y Dedidara cerró los ojos hasta que un liquido le salpico en la cara, devolviéndolo a la realidad, el ser estaba inmóvil con los ojos clavados en él y una expresión de ira en su cara mostrando los colmillos, dos hojas plateadas manchadas en un azul oscuro con el brillo de los soles del amanecer salían del abdomen del ser, pasaron unos segundos y nada se movió hasta que con una expiración el ser cayo de lado con un tremendo golpe que levanto algo de tierra entrándole a Deidara en los ojos , se froto los ojos para quitarse el polvo y vio a Sasuke que le tendía la mano justo enfrente , Sasuke tenía media cara llena de sangre y una raja que empezaba encima del ojo izquierdo y cruzaba hasta su mejilla, el sol le daba justo en el otro lado como si estuviera partido por la mitad , una parte solo estaba magullada mientras la otra en la sombra estaba manchada de sangre, Neji paso por Detrás de Sasuke dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro y siguió hacia donde estaba Shikamar para ayudarle, Deidara se levanto con la ayuda de Sasuke , Sakura le golpeo el hombro, mientras se abalanzaba a Sasuke para darle un abrazo entre lagrimas, este sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo procurando no mancharla.

-Cuidado gorda te estás poniendo perdida-dijo mientras la abrazaba sin dejar de sonreir.

-Crei… creía que te había matado imbécil, déjame ver esa herida - Dijo Sakura que con cara de enfado agarro la cabeza de Sasuke y empezó a examinar la herida.

Tenten fue con Neji que estaba ayudando a Shikamaru a levantarse entre toses, a Shikamaru le salía algo de sangre de la boca pero parecía más bien que se había mordido la lengua.

-Te debo una, maldito loco-Dijo Deidara a Sasuke .

-Lo tendré en cuenta-Respondió.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Sasori, ¿puede alguien ir a buscarlo?-Dijo Tenten .

-Ok, voy- Se apresuro a decir Sasuke.

-Quédate aquí, por hoy ya has hecho bastante, yo me encargo del cagado-Respondió Shikamaru con un tono de enfado mientras se echaba el arma a la espalda.

-Necesito la mochila de Sasori, el tiene todas las vendas y cosas del botiquín-Le dijo Sakura a Shikamaru.

Shikamaru salió corriendo en dirección a la que Sasori había huido, pasaron un par de minutos pero volvió rápidamente con Sasori el cual no subía la mirada y jalaba como si hubiese corrido la maratón del siglo.

-Ya estamos todos ¿podemos salir de aquí por favor?-Recrimino Tenten con descaro.

-Si por favor, ya te curare cuando lleguemos al otro lado-Respondió Sakura mientras le pedía la mochila a Sasori para echar un vistazo a lo que tenían.

Al cabo de unos 20 min el grupo llego al bosque y se pararon a descansar al lado de un árbol con unos matorrales, en ese momento mientras todos descansaban y Sakura estaba curando a Sasuke de la herida de la cara, Shikamaru se levanto.

-A sido una cagada, podíamos haber muerto y a saber si no hemos atraído a mas grupos-dijo mientras se dirigía a Sasuke.

-No seas idiota, sabíamos el riesgo además estamos vivos visto lo visto yo me daría por contenta-respondió Sakura, pero Sasuke la cogió del brazo para tranquilizarla.

-No vale de nada lamentarse debemos seguir así k descansa, pronto continuaremos –se apresuro a contestarle Sasuke.

-Si piensas que vamos a seguir así, estas muy equivocado-

-Sasori coge tus cosas nos vamos-dijo mientras señalaba el tridente de este.

-No seas idiota tenemos que seguir juntos-Grito Neji mientras agarraba el arma de Sasori para que este no la cogiera aun así Sasori pego un fuerte tirón y cogió el arma.

-Te vienes o te quedas para morir con estos idiotas, te aseguro que no merece la pena-le dijo a Deidara .

-Lo siento espero que tengáis suerte-Se disculpo Deidara mientras se levantaba.

-¡Y ni se te ocurra hablarme en ese tono! o te quedas solo-Recrimino Deidara a Shikamaru.

-Es un error y lo sabes- le indico Sasuke.

Pero ni siquiera se dignaron a contestar simplemente hecho un vistazo le quito la mochila a Sasori y la abrió para ver que tenia.

-Repartiremos las cosas es lo más justo-Interrumpió Tenten.

-Échame una mano-Le dijo Shikamaru a Tenten mientras sacaba las cosas una de las mochilas y se las iba pasando.

Una vez separaron todo y lo dividieron entre las dos mochilas Shikamaru cogió una y se la echo al hombro, hizo una seña para que le siguieran y comenzó a andar, seguido de Deidara y Sasori.

-A donde pensáis ir, todos tenemos el mismo objetivo-le grito Tenten a Deidara pero este no respondió simplemente siguió andando y los tres desaparecieron entre los matorrales del bosque.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto entonces Tenten mientras miraba a Neji.

-Seguiremos recto como habíamos quedado, no estaremos mucho más tiempo aqui-respondió Sakura.

-No da igual, cuanto antes empecemos mejor-Dijo Sasuke pero la mano de Sakura lo retuvo.

Ella le miro a los ojos, Sasuke cogió la mano que le agarraba el brazo la miro a los ojos un momento.

-No pasa nada estoy bien-Y le dio un beso en la mejilla con un gesto de cariño.

Todos se pusieron en pie, Neji cogió la mochila, pero en el momento que comenzaron a andar los brazaletes empezaron a pitar y una luz salió de ellos como si fuese una especie de holograma.

-El usuario Sasuke a desbloqueado ruta de ciudad perdida-Dijo una voz chillona que salía del brazalete.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pronto se acerca una gran sorpresa, ¿solucionaran la tensión amorosa entre Sakura y Sasuke? , ¿Qué será la ciudad perdida? ¿Morirá alguien? ¿Aparecerán nuevos personajes? Por último dadle las gracias a Menchuchan por animarme a escribir y tenerme hasta la seis de la mañana escribiendo un beso a todas.


	5. La ciudad de las sombras

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

La ciudad de las sombras

(Capitulo 4)

El brazalete soltó un sonido de aprobación y Sasuke pudo observar como una nueva pestaña al lado del radar aparecía, sin dudarlo un momento toco con los dedos la pestaña y esta desvelo un pequeño mapa muy detallado donde unos puntitos rojos se unían para indicar el camino a dicha ciudad, de golpe la pantalla se cerro y el bracelete dejo de emitir luz.

-Transmisión terminada, podrá consultar el mapa presionando de manera continua con el dedo índice el brazalete.-Dijo la voz antes de dar paso al silencio del bosque.

Sasuke miro a Sakura pero todos estaban fijos en él, sin apenas tardar Sasuke intento volver a sacar el mapa que salió despedido con un haz de luz.

-¿Bien y ahora qué hacemos? yo voto por ir.-Dijo Sasuke con seguridad mientras miraba a todos.

-No, se deberíamos adelantarnos y esperar a ver cómo está la cosa, no sabemos si ya habrán llegado otros grupos, yo esperaría es lo más lógico, sin riesgo no hay peligro.- Soltó Tenten brevemente.

-Ni hablar, estamos todo el rato igual acabemos esto cuanto más tiempo peor y lo sabes.- Respondió Neji ,lo cual dejo a todos sorprendidos por haber respondido así a Tenten.

-Como queráis, pero si nos vamos ahora estaremos más o menos cerca para la noche.-Se adelanto a decir Sakura

El grupo se aseguro de no dejarse nada y empezó a adentrarse de nuevo en la selva, aunque esta vez la selva era algo mas frondosa, siguieron caminando en la dirección que marcaba el mapa, mientras seguían a Sasuke y Neji, Sakura y Tenten pudieron ver las miles de flores que colgaban de los arboles, eran como campanillas azules con pequeñas líneas amarillas en los bordes de los pétalos, algunos árboles tenían unas enredaderas con pequeñas flores de un color rosado.

-¡Sasuke mira!-Exclamo Sakura mientras señalaba como entre las flores de los arboles unas pequeñas libélulas de un azul brillante como si fueran lapislázuli, revoloteaban entre las flores.

En ese momento un pájaro de muchos colores como si fuera un loro pero algo más delgado con una larga cola de plumas verdes atravesó las ramas del árbol y capturo una de las libélulas que volaban por allí.

-La verdad es que esta parte es preciosa.-Dijo Tente ,que abrazó a Neji por la espalda a la altura de la cintura mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Siguieron por las selva viendo todo tipo de plantas algunas de las cuales jamás habían visto en la tierra, los pájaros revoloteaban por los arboles mientras los altos arboles protegían con su sombra de los rayos solares que se colaban entre las hojas, siguieron caminando hasta encontrar un pequeño riachuelo.

-Pararemos cinco minutos a descansar, mirare haber si es potable.-Dijo Sasuke

-¿A dónde crees que vas?, ¿Cómo piensas comprobar eso?-Se apresuro a decir Sakura como si regañase a Sasuke.

-¿Si no sabe a nada estará bien además de algo tienen que beber los pájaros o los animales de este bosque, no?-Respondió Sasuke.

-No seas idiota no sabemos si hay bacterias o peor así que ni se te ocurra, que te puede entrar una diarrea y no lo cuentas.-Contesto Sakura mientras agarraba de la camisa a Sasuke.

-En serio no pasa nada no te preocupes.-Dijo Sasuke

-He dicho que no, así que no hagas más el tonto.-Refunfuño Sakura

-Piénsalo, tenemos suficiente haga y por ahora y morir de una diarrea no creo que sea muy bueno, no merece la pena quiero decir.-Apoyo Neji mientras se dirigía Sasuke.

Con un resoplido y una mueca de aceptación Sasuke se sentó con todos frente al riachuelo y empezaron a sacar comida estuvieron un rato comiendo y hablando de cómo Tenten conoció y estuvo un tiempo detrás de Neji hasta que este se fijo en ella.

Mientras tanto en la tierra todo había cambiado el hecho de contactar con otros seres inteligentes, el campeonato, todo había marcado un antes y un después los países dejaron de entrar en conflictos y pararon los ya existentes, la gente se sentía indefensa y como todo se formaron tres tipos de personas las que temían a estos seres y se sentaban inseguras , las que lo veían como un gran avance para la humanidad y una oportunidad de explotar aquella nueva civilización y los que pasaban con comentarios como "lo que tenga que pasar pasara", sin embargo todos los días entre las 6 y las 10 se emitían un resumen con todos los momentos del día de lo que ocurría en Zuru, las familias de todos seguían viendo incapaces de hacer nada como sus hijos y hermanos luchaban por sobrevivir en aquel macabro programa poniendo su fe en poder verlos de nuevo.

En Zulú mientras tanto una vez acabado de comer recogieron sus cosas Sasuke ayudo a Sakura.

-Podemos dejar las cosas, no entiendo porque recogemos.-Dijo rápidamente Tenten a ver coger los papeles a Sasuke y meterlos en la mochila.

-Si dejamos las cosas aquí podrían seguirnos, prefiero no dejar pistas. Respondió Sasuke al ver que Tenten se refería a él.

-Venga pongámonos rápidamente en marcha, no me gusta estar tan al descubierto.-Continuo Neji.

Sakura estaba cerrando la mochila cuando cuando observo unos pájaros en el cielo, Neji miro también y pudo verlos con claridad.

Eran un grupo de pájaros que se veían como sombras en el cielo, no serian más de 8 o 9, sin de repente se escucharon un grupo de ruidos secos y lo que parecía el crujir de un árbol.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Sakura

-Viene de por allí, pero no reconozco el sonido.-Grito Neji mientras señalaba los arboles en dirección al sonido.

-No estoy muy seguro pero parecen disparos.–Exclamo Sasuke.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto Tenten.

-Su si alguien padre es militar si alguien sabe como son los disparos es el.- Respondió Sakura a Tenten para defender a grupo se había parado y todos se miraron esperando que alguien dijese algo.

-Que queréis hacer o vamos a ver qué ocurre o seguimos el mapa, es posible que el grupo de Deidara.-Les dijo Sasuke

-¿Tu que harías?-Le Dijo Neji a Sasuke.

-¿Ellos escogieron dejarnos , bajo su responsabilidad podemos ir pero nos arriesgaríamos mucho y ni siquiera sabemos si serian ellos, pero esa es mi opinión .-Dijo Sasuke mientras echaba una mirada perdida en dirección al bosque.

-Si están allí, los vamos a dejar a su suerte, no estoy de acuerdo.-Increpo Tenten a todos en ese momento Neji subió la mirada.

-Seguiremos adelante es lo más razonable además no pienso ponerte en peligro porque ellos no nos hicieran caso y decidieran arriesgarse, seguiremos el mapa.- Dijo Neji que tenía una mirada decidida.

-Ok pues démonos prisa lo mejor será llegar lo antes posible.-Puntualizo Sasuke que echo a la vez un gesto con la cara indicando que avanzaran.

La noche avanzaba sobre sus cabezas y una ligera brisa nocturna se colaba entre los árboles, ya se podía apreciar las estrellas más brillantes en el firmamento poco a poco las sombras de los arboles oscurecían la selva.

Con los nervios a flor de piel el grupo continuo con su camino aunque en sus caras podía apreciarse que ninguno pasaba por alto lo sucedido, aun el silencio imperaba conforme avanzaban. Tenten paro un momento de golpe y todos se giraron para ver qué pasaba Neji que estaba a su lado la miro como preguntando que ocurría.

-No es nada, vamos rápido.-Dijo Tenten para tranquilizarlos mientras ella continuo.

-Cuanto nos queda por que te juro que se me está haciendo eterno.-dijo Tenten a Neji cuando este le ayudaba a bajar por un pequeño descenso.

Sasuke presiono el brazalete y consulto de nuevo el mapa para situarse, Sakura se pego a él para poder echar un vistazo.

-No nos queda mucho al paso que vamos deberíamos llegar antes del anochecer calculo que unos 20 min.- Respondió Sasuke.

-¿Qué haremos al llegar allí? ¿Y si es peligroso?-le pregunto Sakura mientras Sasuke cerraba el brazalete.

-Echaremos un vistazo antes Neji y yo mientras vosotras nos cubrís desde una distancia segura, no te preocupes.- Sakura pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa que la tranquilizo en el rostro de Sasuke.

-¡TSSSHHH, TSSS! Un momento he visto algo.-Susurro fuerte Neji, todos se pararon observando a su alrededor mientras el señalaba hacia unos árboles pero entre los arbustos helechos y arboles caídos apenas se veía nada.

Siguieron caminando sin descanso mientras en cielo se volvía de un rojo y las nubes tomaban un tono morado oscuro rápidamente la luz iba desapareciendo entre la vegetación. Al fondo, a través de los arboles se divisaba una colina enorme.

Mientras el grupo continuaba, un pequeño silbido se pudo oír tras ellos como el de los cohetes lo que provoco que Neji se girase, de repente con un fogonazo a lo lejos entre los arboles un resplandor enorme como el de una véngala ilumino el cielo seguido de un pequeño estruendo, Nadie dijo nada solo observaban, esperando alguna reacción, cualquier cosa. El resplandor seguía en el cielo creando sombras que las ramas que proyectaban en los arboles y arbustos, pero eso no era lo único Sasuke bajo la cabeza y no aparto la mirada de detrás del grupo entre los árboles y arbustos.

-Algo no está bien.-y rápidamente abrió en brazalete para consultar el mapa pero sin parar de mirar, la luz aun seguía en el cielo sin embargo iba perdiendo intensidad.

Sin previo aviso una de las sombras se movió en el bosque ,fue entonces cuando Sasuke pudo distinguir varias sombras que no pegaban con el entorno a través de los árboles y los arbustos a unos 90 metros de donde ellos estaban, Sasuke desenvaino su espada derecha y en silencio cogió del hombro a Sakura y la hizo retroceder.

-Estamos al lado, ya prácticamente estamos, no habrá más de unos pocos metros seguramente hasta la base de la colina, así que preparaos para correr.-Susurro Sasuke en un tono muy flojo.

Mientras de entre los matorrales una de las criaturas se iba asomando.

-Lo podemos conseguir a mi señal, estamos muy cerca.-Se preparo Sasuke mientras apuntaba en dirección.

En cuanto la primera de aquellas criaturas salió empezaron poco a poco a salir las demás

Tenían unas patas grandes con garras, dos colmillos que sobresalían de la boca como cuchillas. Eran de un blanco puro adornados con rallas de color negro con destellos dorados en el lomo tenían la apariencia de tigres pero no tan grandes sus ojos de un dorado brillante se centraban en ellos a pesar de todo no parecían superar a un perro grande, poco a poco empezaron a acercarse…

-¡Ya! –grito Sasuke y todos empezaron a correr, Sasuke iba delante guiándolos mientras Teten y Sakuran le seguía Neji estaba detrás para poder cubrirlas.

En cuanto el grupo corrió los animales empezaron a seguirles rápidamente de entre los árboles y los arbustos uno de ellos salto de la copa de un árbol choco con sus patas en el troco del árbol de al lado y sin apenas ruido ni pararse continuo corriendo junto a la manada.

Con la respiración cansada Sasuke quitaba las ramas de en medio mientras chocaban contra él, los tigres iban ganando poco a poco terreno, delante de ellos un tronco caído pero con un simple salto lo esquivaron, De vez en cuando Sasuke miraba a su espalda unos 4 tigres les seguían muy de cerca, se oían como rugían y como la maleza chocaba contra ellos.

-Venga ya casi estamos-Grito Neji sin mirar a tras sin embargo veía como se acercaban por los lados dos de ellos siguiendo su ritmo.

-Continuad ¡vamos!, no os paréis-En ese momento Sasuke se agacho en cuanto acabo de gritar, sin pararse cogió una piedra que había delante con las dos manos y con media vuelta aprovechando el impulso lanzo la piedra contra Neji el cual la esquivo fácilmente fue entonces cuando Neji escucho un golpe seco seguido de un gruñido de lamento, Neji giro levemente la cabeza uno de los tigres estaba tirado a pocos metros y al parecer la piedra le había alcanzado

-¡Veo algo! Sakura

Se estaban acercando ya a la llanura y podía verse como la selva se cortaba para dar paso a una pequeña colina, a los pies esta había unas cuantas piedras, estatuas y pilones muy viejas que parecían llevar allí siglos, pero no era natural aquello había sido construido. Algunos estaban rotos y la hierba y alguna que otra zarza cubrían las estatuas ya desgastadas por el tiempo entre los escombros se alzaba una estrada que se adentraba en la colina con un amplio marco de piedra tallado de un color negruzco desgastado aun así la entrada imponía.

-¡A la entrada todos allí lucharemos!-grito Neji mientras resoplaba.

Estaban a punto de salir por fin de la selva, Sakura cargo el arco mientras corría y disparo la flecha con un ligero silbido hacia uno de los tigres que tenia Neji al lado, pero la flecha choco contra un tronco enfrente de la bestia sin embargo el impacto la paro y eso les dio algo de ventaja.

Con la noche echada sobre ellos y bajo la luz de las estrellas del firmamento el grupo entro en la llanura perseguido por aquella especie de tigres que tenían ya a sus pies, sin embargo uno de los tigres salto a un tronco de un árbol e impulsándose se lanzo directo hacia Tenten ,con un rápido movimiento Neji uso el escudo y golpeo a la bestia en el aire a pocos centímetros de alcanzar a Tenten, lanzando a la bestia contra unos arbustos a la vez que emitía un leve gruñido de dolor.

Corrieron por la pradera unos escasos metros mientras se dirigían hacia la entrada por un camino rodeado por los pilones que quedaban en pie y alguno que otro que yacía sobre el camino. Atravesando el camino Sasuke se giro…

-Entrad vamos os cubrimos- Dijo Sasuke a las chicas mientras desenvainaba la otra espada y se colocaba detrás.

En ese momento uno de los tigres salto desde una de las plataformas que sostenían los pilares y se abalanzo sobre él, tirándole al suelo con un fuerte golpe y clavando sus garras en el brazo derecho y el hombro izquierdo, pero rápidamente Sasuke se lo quito de encima mientras se levanta y saco del pecho de la bestia la hoja de la espada izquierda de un color rojo rubí por la sangre de la bestia , rápidamente y sin apenas pasar unos segundos Sakura y Tenten corrieron a ayudarle en ese momento dos tigres les cortaron el paso y la manada les rodeo .

-Todos juntos espalda con espalda no hagáis movimientos bruscos ellos empezaran, bajo ningún momento rompáis la formación.-Dijo con sorprendente calma mientras cerraba el circulo.

Las bestias daban vueltas alrededor de ellos y se subían a las bases de los pilones mientras Sakura y Tenten tensaban sus arcos apuntándoles detrás de Neji y Sasuke que las cubrían. No había ruido solo se escuchaba el sonido de la selva y como la brisa pasaba entre los árboles, la hierba y los escombros, uno de los tigres se lanzo hacia Neji pero este dio un fuerte pisotón se cubrió con el escudo y apuntando con el arma paró en seco el avance del tigre sin inmutarse Tenten lanzo una flecha que alcanzo en el hombro de la bestia lo cual la enfureció pero se retiro entre lamentos sin embargo no era suficientes unos 9 u 12 todavía les rodeaban.

-¡IARGGGHH!- grito Deidara que apareció por la derecha corriendo de entre las estatuas seguido de Sasori.

Las bestias se apartaron ante aquel ataque con unos cuantos saltos.

-¡Ahora romped la formación! ¡ATACAD!.- Grito Sasuke que aprovechando la formación salió rugiendo hacia los dos tigres que les cortaban el paso hacia la entrada, rápidamente los tigres se apartaron y rodearon al grupo hasta reunirse.

Deidara y Sasori seguían junto a Neji haciendo ruido y amenazando a las bestias para mantenerlas a ralla.

-Sera mejor que entremos cuanto antes, estamos en desventaja.- Soltó Deidara mientras el grupo retrocedía lentamente sin dar la espalda a las bestias que seguían rugiendo con sus ojos dorados puestos en el grupo.

Mientras andaban lentamente hacia la entrada la manada les seguía dispuesta a volver a rodearles sin embargo estaban demasiado cerca de la entrada.

-Vamos deprisa ya estamos yo os cubro.- Dijo Sasuke mientras miraba el hondo pasillo de la entrada que se adentraba en la penumbra y cubría la retaguardia.

El grupo se retiro rápidamente y se pusieron bajo la entrada en el pasillo cubierto por la colina, pero algo ocurría.

-Por qué no avanzan, que les pasa.-Dijo Sasori

Las bestias dejaron de avanzar y se pararon a escasos metros de ellos, uno de las bestias mas grandes salió de entre la manada y los miro sin embargo ante la expectación de todos se giro y salió corriendo hacia la selva seguido por la manada ante la sorpresa del grupo.

-¿Qué demonios Hacen?-Sonrió Sakura mientras bajaba el arco y guardaba la flecha.

-No sé si es bueno o no, pero parece que se han ido.- dijo Neji a la vez que soltaba una pequeña carcajada.

Sasuke envaino las espadas y abrió el mapa.

-Estamos en el punto que indica el mapa.-dijo sin vacilar ni un momento

-¿Estáis bien? Os han herido.- le dijo Tenten a Deidara y Sasori al verlos manchados de sangre.

En ese momento Sakura abrió una de las mochilas y saco una venda y un poco de agua, cogió de la muñeca a Sasuke y con un tirón le dio la vuelta.

-A ver esas heridas lo último que nos faltaría es que se te infectasen.-le replico Sakura mientras le echaba agua y buscaba algo con lo que limpiarle la herida del brazo.

-No nosotros estamos bien la sangre no es nuestra.- Respondió Deidara a Tenten agachando la mirada.

-¿Dónde está Shikamaru? ¿Por qué no está con vosotros?-Salto rápidamente Sasuke justo después de Deidara mientras Sakura le vendaba.

- Creo que a muerto, nos encontramos con una pelea entre dos grupos y nos atacaron también, mientras corríamos para alejarnos una especie de oso porque o lo que fuera eso nos sorprendió e hirió a Shikamaru, Lo dejo muy mal tenia heridas muy profundas y apenas se mantenía en pie.- decía Deidara mientras a Sasori se le empezaban a escapar algunas lagrimas entre sus mejillas.

-Los que nos seguían estaban muy cerca se les oía venir a lo lejos y no podíamos cargar con él los dos, decidimos dejarlo con algo de comida y agua tras unos árboles, el lo propuso, corrimos lo más lejos posible haciendo algo de ruido para poder alejarlos pero no se qué paso, vimos un resplandor muy cerca y seguimos línea recta a toda velocidad incluso cruzamos un arrollo, después oímos unos ruidos y creíamos que erais los que nos perseguían aun así fuimos a echar un vistazo era muy raro que nos adelantasen, fue entonces cuando os vimos y el resto ya lo sabéis.-Ni siquiera Deidara pudo reprimir unas pocas lagrimas.

Todos se afectaron ante tal noticia, Neji abrazo a Tenten y Sasori se sentó apoyando la espalda en la pared para taparse la cara con los brazos.

-Ahora todos tenemos un motivo para no rendirnos, no podemos dejar que su muerte sea en vano, no pienso permitirlo.-Dijo Sasuke mirando a los ojos a Deidara.

-Este sitio no es seguro montemos el campamento adentro.-Señalo Sakura mientras guardaba el agua.

Todos se pusieron en pie y Tenten ayudo a Sasori a levantarse para continuar, siguieron el pasillo que cada vez era más oscuro hasta llegar a unas escaleras que bajaban, sin embargo había unas líneas en la pared como si fueran cintas que emitían una tenue luz e iluminaban algo.

-Bajemos aquí no podemos estar, Neji ponte a mi lado tu escudo vendrá bien- Indico Sasuke mientras desenvainaba una espada.

Fueron bajando las escaleras que parecían no acabar nunca hasta que unos cuantos minutos bajando vieron un pequeño resplandor que parecía la salida, acelerando el ritmo Sasuke y Neji se adelantaron hasta llegar abajo, cruzaron el umbral de la salida de las escaleras y echaron un vistazo, delante de ellos había una gran ciudad en ruinas con torres y lo que parecían casas abandonadas todo estaba hecho con el mismo material, esa especie de roca negra desgastada que daba un toque lúgubre a la ciudad , el cielo no se veía solo se iluminaba la ciudad por unos enormes cristales que salían como un mineral del enorme techo ,incluso algunos de esos se minerales que brillaban con un tono azulado estaban en la calles de la ciudad y se podía apreciar como en las paredes de aquella bóveda gigante también había agujeros y casas.

-Debemos de estar debajo de la colina, ¿pero a que profundidad estamos? ¿Esto es enorme?-Dijo Sakura mientras observaba el techo.

La enorme ciudad parecía abandonada y sin vida, en ruinas pues muchos edificios estaban en ruinas y todo tenía una buena capa de polvo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con Shikamaru Desaparecido o muerto el grupo está muy caído, ¿y que es esta nueva ciudad? ¿Como se hizo?, la sombra de la muerte se cierne sin remordimiento sobre el grupo, En el próximo capítulo se titula "Alma" y note dará un momento de descanso ni de relax. Agradecimientos: a todos mis seguidores y a Menchu-chan por darme con el látigo para acabarlo.


End file.
